Yes, a Vacation!
by Night Valdez
Summary: When Professor Xavier discovers the secret to controlling Rouge and Scotts powers, he gets the first flight to Ireland (taking his x men with him). But there's more to this little Irish school than meets the eye. Why is Remy the French teacher? What is the reason to Sams newfound rivalry? And will they uncover more of Rouges mysterious past? Contains Romy, RoLo, Kiotr and others!
1. Preface

**I know what y'all are thinking "Night, you've got five other stories going, do you really need another one?" And the answer is yes, yes I do. But I wanted to write this so here it is. If someone wants to draw a cover for this, or any of my other stories, feel free to PM me. So on we go for the intro**

* * *

Charles Xavier was not easily surprised. Therefore, when he discovered another mutant in Ireland, it didn't faze him. But then he discovered who this mutant was. But what actually surprised him was that where they were was right next to the one place he had been looking for. The place that would help reveal a way to control even mutant abilities like Scott and Rogue's, ones that otherwise probably never could have been controlled.

Only several problems stood in his way.

Firstly, the place was in Ireland, in the Gaeltacht. The Gaeltacht was the name for the places where the main language (at least what they spoke officially) was Irish, a language that none of his students spoke, at least, as far as he knew. Only Rahne spoke something similar.

Secondly, what Xavier needed was written in a dead language. He would eventually solve it but it would take several months to a year.

He couldn't leave his students by themselves for that long. But on the other side of the coin he couldn't ignore their education in normal subjects like Math, English and Science.

Parents trusted him with their children. They wanted them to stay at the institute for protection and to learn to control their powers.

He decided that the best course of action was to tell the students himself.

* * *

Twelve students and four adults stood in the kitchen of the Xavier Institute chatting, waiting for the Professors big announcement. The Professor said they had to wait until Rouge arrived to begin.

Logan stood, leaning against the doorframe. The Professor sat in his wheelchair and Ororo stood behind him, one hand on his shoulder and Hank stood at his other shoulder. Jean, Scott, Ray, Jamie, Rahne, Amara, Roberto and Sam sat at the table (ish, mostly using it as a footrest). Bobby and Jubilee sat on the stools at the counter with Kitty and Kurt on the counter.

Rogue entered at last and everyone ceased their chatter. The Professor cleared his throat.

"Thank you for joining us Rogue. Now, I have big news. I have discovered something I have been searching for since I set up this school; a tablet written in Cumbric, a dead language that can take months to translate small pieces of writing. It's imbedded in the land so we can't remove it. It's fabled to teach how to control mutant abilities. This would mean Rogue could make skin contact or Scott could see without glasses to block his mutant powers."

The Professor had everyone's undivided attention now. Then he finished his speech

"The only problem is that this tablet is in Ireland and I'll need Logan, Hank and Ororo to come with me. I can't leave you here by yourselves. So we need to get your parents' permission to come. Put your name on this list if you want to come and I'll get in contact with your parents for you. All you that don't come will have to return home"

The Professor left the slip of paper and a pen on the table. The students stared at the paper in complete silence until Rogue hopped off the counter top and wrote her name on the page, before leaving the room. She was swiftly followed by Rahne and then the other mutants.

The Professor then proceeded to call each one individually to his study so they could call their parents. After checking the list, he discovered every one of his students had signed up to go on the trip. Even Sam, who he had expected would stay with his family.

He began calling them in in alphabetical order, starting with Amara, then Bobby, then Jamie and so on until he reached Sam. He hadn't called in Scott or Rogue as they had no legal guardian, so to speak. Some parents were fine with it, like Kurt's and Rahne's as this brought them closer to home. Other's, like Sam's and Kitty's, took a great deal of convincing but eventually agreed to the idea.

* * *

The next morning, everyone at the institute was up early. Kitty, Bobby and Kurt may have had a lot to do with this. The flight left at one pm and everyone had packed. Each was allowed up to three bags max, including a carry-on. The professor paid for the flight. Logan was taking the blackbird over with Hank, claiming he would put his claws through someone if he was stuck with those kids the whole flights over.

The people on the plane obviously thought the same thing. Thirteen highly active teenagers and two sleep deprived chaperones never led to good things. Gossip, flirts, bets and threats were yelled over the five sets of three seats in the centre of the plane.

"Hey Kitty! Did you hear zat Rogue likes Gambit?"-Kurt

"Kurt! Don' make me take mah gloves off!"-Rogue

"What? You do?"-Kitty

"Didn't you know?"-Kurt

"Ah don'!"-Rogue

"Betcha it's sunny"-Roberto

"It's Ireland, last time I visited, it soaked through my jacket. Then some guy said didn't I think the weather was great"-Rahne

"You've been to Ireland!?"-Sam

"It's really wet! Ah, no!"-Roberto

"So much for peace a peaceful flight"-Jean

"I know. Not a quiet moment for the X-men"-Scott

"So Charles, tell me more about- Ray, don't draw on Jamie's face!"-Storm

"The tablet, well…"-Xavier

* * *

When the flight landed in Ireland, seven hours later, the passengers couldn't be happier to touch down. At least it was away from those teenagers!

The X-men gathered at the baggage collection. It took them some time to sort through all their stuff but they finally made it out.

Waiting for them was Hank, his image inducer turned on, and Logan. They joined their team mates and got into the bus that was going to bring them to their new place of residence.

* * *

**If you like this, I will continue. Actually, I'll probably continue anyways. But please review for cookies (::)?  
**

**Also, if you want to be in this story, fill out the following form and send via pm/ review**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Loves:**

**Hates:**

**Teacher/ student/ other:**

**Any other facts:**


	2. They Arrive

**I had a beautiful, detailed chapter written for you, over a week ago, but, it got deleted :(But I rewrote it. Its not the same and probably has mistakes but its a chapter. Thanks to my reviewers, Cascade of Dreams, tx peppa, Shockzone, RobinRules15 and TazzieLuv13, my followers, WhiteTigerMisty, Shockzone and tx peppa, and those who favourited, Shockzone and TazzieLuv13**

***The character(s) is/are speaking Irish, which I've translated for you***

* * *

"Hello, Professor Xavier, and welcome to St. Ciaran's Secondary School"

The Professor, Logan, Ororo and Hank (wearing an image inducer) stood in front of their students as they were greeted by the school's principal. He was a black haired man, who looked to be in his mid-forties. He introduced himself as Pádraig Donovan and then moved on to introduce the five students who were also there.

The tall brunette, Emma Wolfe, was a second year. Her hair was a mess, only coming to her jawline. It looked like she couldn't be bothered to brush it. She had green-brown eyes and seemed to lean more of her weight on her left leg when she wasn't leaning against something. Her arm had several silver charm bracelets on it.

Next was the raven haired girl, who was a fifth year. She was slightly shorter than Emma and her name was Clíona Ní Mhuirneáin. Her hair was in a slightly scruffy plait down her back and she wore glasses. She wore some make-up around her eyes, eye shadow and eyeliner and mascara, unlike Emma who wore no make-up. She had a shy stance; shoulders slightly hunched and looked down when she wasn't spoken to.

Thirdly was Maggie Ní Mháille, also a second year. Her wavy blonde-brown hair was tied back and she had blue eyes, accentuated by the mascara she wore. She also wore a charm bracelet, although it only had one charm, an eye. She stood in a somewhat defensive stance, legs spread apart and arms at her sides.

The first guy who was introduced was Máirtín MacDonagh. He was really short and a second year. He had black hair but it was really thin and cut very tidily. He nodded a lot and was quite shy looking, concentrating on the ground.

Lastly was Séamus Mac an Iomaire, the really tall second year. He was about six foot tall and had black hair that was a bit scruffy. For some reason, despite his height, he looked like someone you'd easily not notice in a crowd.

Then, Mr Donovan assigned each mutant their guides according to their class. Since they were all 'Americans' transferring to an Irish school, they were to be sent back a year, then some were sent back another year because otherwise they'd be doing their Junior Cert. So the majority (minus Jean and Scott) were put in second year.

"So Jean Grey and Scott Summers, would you please go with Clíona. She'll show you the ropes, help you with forms, etc." And yes, he actually said etcetera.

"Amara Aquilla, Roberto da Costa, Ray Crisp, Bobby Drake and Jubilation Lee, you will be in 2A so follow Máirtín and Séamus"

"And finally, Samuel Guthrie, Rogue Howlett, Jamie Madrox, Kitty Pryde, Rahne Sinclair and Kurt Wagner, you may go with Maggie and Emma. You're in 2B"

With that Mr Donovan along with the Professor went into his office. Logan and Rogue glared at him as he went. Then Rogue turned to glare at Logan who was quick on the draw, saying;

"I had nothin' to do with it, Stripes"

The mutants who were in 2A were all snickering until they were silenced by two glares.

"Come on, whoever's with me" Emma said, standing up from her 'seat' (the table) and walking down the corridor, linking arms with Maggie.

Once they got to an open space by the practical classrooms, they stopped.

"Well in case you didn't know, I'm Emma and that's Mags"

"We'll take you on a tour of the school then we'll fill out some forms." Mags explained. In her hand was a stack of papers, which she handed to Emma. Emma then handed out the papers.

"These are your…um…um…timetables!" Emma exclaimed, then turned to Mags "That's what they're called, right?" Mags just rolled her eyes and nodded.

So the pair proceeded to give them a tour of the school, from top to bottom, naming the teachers and regularly insulting and hitting each other. At some point, Mags rammed Emma into a locker, calling her 'milch', which was quickly replied with 'wasser!'

"Zose words are German" Kurt spoke out

"Yeah, we know" Mags replied

"But zey mean meelk and vater" he said, somewhat confused

"We ran out of insults in foreign languages in ... history once" was Emma's answer.

Knowing better than to question the girls who, from what they had seen, could probably last some time in a fight with Logan, Kurt left his point there.

"So, that's the school, now the forms" Emma clapped her hands together as she spoke

"Oh, and I'm curious. What religion are you guys?" Mags said, never one for tact. Turned out all except Jamie and Kitty were Christian (Kitty was Jewish and Jamie was an Atheist)

Emma's mouth was open slightly "Does this mean ye lucky bleigards get a free class for teagasc críostaí!" She received a quick jab in the ribs before going "um... Religious Education"

"We'd have to ask Lydon, why'd ya think I asked!"

"Ah thought we were fillin' out forms or somethin'" Rogue interrupted the bickering pair

"Uinseach!" Emma said, hitting Mags "You're meant to remember things!"

"And why's that?" Mags retorted

"Y'know I barely remember my surname half the time!"

"Yet you know every word to Welcome to the Black Parade!"

"Lets just move along with things, we'll pick it like peil" Emma finished the conversation before picking Rogue. Mags then went and picked Kitty. Emma also took Rahne and Sam, leaving Kurt and Jamie with Mags.

"Ya flirt!" Emma called automatically

"You had first choice!" Mags replied in a somewhat exasperated tone. She then turned to her trio "I still have to work out why she's my best friend"

In the other group, named best friend laughed and decided she wouldn't dish out some smart comment.

The forms were relatively simple. One was for their practical subject choice ( Home economics, wood works or metal works), the second for their artistical subject (art or technical graphics because their year didn't get music) and the final one was for their lunches (cause you weren't aloud to go to the village until third year)

So, in the end, Kitty, Rouge, Rahne and Sam were joining art while Kurt and Jamie opted for technical graphics. Entering Home Economics were Kurt (for the food), Jamie (same reason), Kitty and Rogue, Rahne had chosen Metal Work and Sam had settled for Wood Work.

"C'mon, we have Maths" Mags announced when the bell went off.

"Don't you mean, like, Math?" Kitty interrupted

"Yeah, there's no s" Jamie continued

"Guy's, this ain't America. They do things different ovah here" Rogue exclaimed, looking down the corridor

"Rogue's right, caitín, we have an s" Emma said "Now are you guys gonna do honors or pass?"

After explaining the difference between the two choices, Jamie alone decided to go for pass. Mags took the five upstairs while Emma showed Jamie to his class, exchanging a brief conversation in Irish with the teacher about how Jamie didn't speak the language.

She then raced upstairs, hoping that she wouldn't get in to much trouble. The teacher didn't like anyone and took no excuses.

*sorry, miss, I was taking a new kid to his class!* she gushed. Clodagh, the teacher, gave her a death glare before turning to her computer. Emma took this as her cue to sit down. Her usual seat, right next to Mags, was occupied by Kitty.

When she looked around, it seemed that each new student (there were seven here) was sitting next to a person who wasn't new. The exception being Rogue. Emma took the seat beside the white-banged girl.

As Clodagh stood up to write on the board, Emma wrote a quick note on a piece of paper

_Heya_

She pushed the slip of paper to Rogue, her hand brushing the older girls to get her attention.

Rogue let out a gasp, flinching, knocking her book off the table.

The whole class turned simultaneously to stare at the newbie, teacher included.

"Rouge Howlett, is it?" Miss Clodagh asked in a superior tone.

Rogue nodded "Yes, Ma'am". Emma noticed she flinched somewhat at the surname

"Well, pick up you book, please, Miss Howlett"

Rogue pushed her chair back, the sound echoing in the otherwise silent room. The girl picked up her book and put it on her desk quickly, pulling in her chair again.

"Are you wearing gloves, Miss Howlett?"

"Yes Ma'am"

Miss Clodagh made a clicking noise with her tongue "Breaking school rules on the first day are we? Terrible first impression"

The woman walked down the aisle. Her stiletto's clicked with every step. She stopped right in front of Rogue's desk and held her hand out for the gloves.

"Ah can't Ma'am"

Miss Clodagh blinked in shock. A collective gasp escaped the class. Emma bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." the teacher leaned down until she was eye level with the teen. "Are you questioning my authority? Maybe things worked differently in your old school, but here MY WORD IS LAW! Understand?"

"Ah-Ah still can't Ma'am"

"Miss, it's a religious thing!" Emma burst in

"I was not asking you, Miss Wolfe. But since you seem to know Miss Howlett so well, maybe you'll tell me what religion stops her from removing her gloves."

"She's fucuian" the brunette said.

The teacher glared, mouth agape "Did you just swear at me, Miss Wolfe!?"

"No, Miss, it's spelled F-U-C-U-I-A-N. My aunt is one too"

The teachers eyes narrowed. "Alright." She walked back up to the top of the class "Back to work, everyone"

The class resumed its problem solving without question except for the seven new students who all were thinking the same thing

_Why did Emma defend Rogue?_

* * *

**Ooh, Rogue's in trouble already. Hope you enjoyed! Next time we will meet a certain cajun...**

**In case you're wondering, Emma and Mags are going to be pretty big in this story but for the most part Emma will have slightly more focus than Mags. Also Fucu sounds a lot like the Irish version of Fuck you . And its not a real religion.**

**And now, I shall recommend some songs: Welcome to the Black Parade (My Chemical Romance), How Far We've Come (Matchbox 20), Stand in the Rain (Superchick), Castle of Glass (Linkin Park), Oh no! (Marina and the Diamonds), Leavin (Jag Star), According to You (Orianthi) and Hurricane (30 Seconds to Mars)**

**Till next time! **


	3. Guess who's back?

**Hey guys, I'm back! Did ya miss me? Of course you did! But this WHOLE week my friend was sick which means, yep, long text convo's about random shit. This friend is also known on this website as Layla Knowe so if you like video games and/or marvel comics head on over to her profile (saying I sent you) so I can pet her face. Shit, I'm thinking of someone else. But still, head over to Layla's profile. Yes we're real friends, the violent sort who eat each others food, steal each others stuff, listen to music just because the other threatened you, hug each other way to much and are willing to belt out random songs no one else knows in public places (the llama with bunions). Also she might be, y'know, thepersonmagsisbasedoff. Not saying she's cool or anything. or that she's my best friend. Nothing like that**

**For Dreamer who reviewed: Sam is actually Cannonball's real name (its on the xmen evo wikia) and yeah, Emma actually hit the patch of skin but just barely. **

**Ps: since this chapter is dedicated to you, Lay, you better read Cinder. Now.**

* * *

As the bell rang for break, everyone was out of the classroom like a rocket.

Mags stood, leaning against the lockers, waiting for Emma who'd been held back along with Rogue. She took out her phone, aimlessly flicking through her music. Her eyes settled on one she had gotten recently, No Good Deed, before she added it to her movies playlist. Technically, Wicked was only a musical, not a movie, but she didn't really care that much.

"Hi!" an overly chirpy voice said from behind her. Mags turned around. Standing beside her was the American girl, Kitty. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail, some hair hanging down on each side of her face.

"What's up?" Mags said, putting her phone in her pocket.

"Oh, nothing! Just, like, waiting for Rogue"the girl said, hopping on the balls of her feet. Mags mentally counted down. 3..2..1..

"And I wanted to, like, know why Emma defended Rogue." There we go!

"I don't know" Mags shrugged. She was lying, of course. But Kitty didn't need to know the real reason "Probably because she'd defend air if someone insulted it" After a pause, she finished the thought "She'd probably insult air too"

At this point, both Emma and Rogue arrived, the former smirking.

"Mags, goille" Emma said, grabbing Mags by the arms "You have to listen to my new music!" The pair went to head downstairs before the brunette turned **  
**

"You guys can hang with us if you want" she shouted over her shoulder. The valley girl grabbed her friend and, smiling, followed the two Irish girls downstairs.

* * *

By the end of break, Emma and Mags knew the new students were mutants. And, surprisingly, were completely cool with it. It began when Kitty accidentally phased through a locker.

It was barely noticeable, only her pinky phased through. But this was long enough for eagle eyed Emma to notice.

And she was really blunt about it.

"You mutants?" she said simply, as if she were asking if they were bored or something.

"Like, no. We're, like, totally not mutants!..." Kitty began to ramble

"So whats your power" Mags asked Rogue.

"I absorb memories, abilities, life force and sometimes appearance through skin contact" she replied casually. She waited for the girl to shy away, to flinch, to react in some way. but she didn't.

"Well I'm blind so it seems we've both got something annoying about us." Mags said "I can't see and you can't touch. Life's lovely"

A confused look flew across Rogue's face "It's not obvious, y'know"

"That I'm blind? I know. I've got a weak form of telepathy" she said, holding up her wrist "I know a mutant that can control powers so they found a telepath, copied their powers into this charm and so I can read someones mind but it's really short distance and black and white."

Is that the mutant the professor wanted them to find?

The bell rang right then. Emma's reaction was to slouch and fall off her window when Mags poked her in the belly.

"Don't touch the boiligín" Emma said teasingly.

"Em, you saying that is like a giraffe saying it's really short" Mags said, staring at her friend in a your-a-nut-job-but-I-love-you(like a sister)-for-some-reason-that-I-don't-understand look

"Wish I could say the same for you" the brunette retorted, earning her a kick in the leg which Rogue thought was quite well placed for a blind girl.

"Bhiteach, goille, we have fraincis!" Mags said, grabbing the older girl and dragging her.

"But I haven't loaded any fanfics to read on my phone!" said older girl groaned, sounding more like a five year old

* * *

The french classroom turned out to be on the second floor. The class were slouching, sitting on tables, rocking on chairs, just lounging around really. None of them cared that much about the subject because they didn't care that much for the teacher. More accurately, the school hated her. So that didn't help.

The door closed suddenly. Several people turned to look but other than that, the class didn't react.

"_Bonjour, bichette_" Emma heard a male voice from behind her. She turned to look, like the rest of the class did.

Her eyes lit up as she threw her arms around the man "Remy! _Tu m'as manqué_!"

The man, who was none other than Remy LeBeau, smiled. A genuine loving smile.

"Remy missed you too, Em" he said, hugging the fourteen year old

"_Avez-vous gagné la coeur de ta chérie_?" she asked, the french flowing easily off her tongue.

"_Malheureusement, non_" he said, pouting "_Mais, tu peut recontrer sa_"

"_Quand_!?" she said excitedly.

_"Elle est assise à côté de toi_" he said, laughing at her expression

Emma looked to her right, somewhat confused "Mags?"

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed her head and turned it the other way. A look of realization dawned on her face before the words flew out of her mouth "_Tu adore Rogue_!"

His small laugh and rolled eyes proved her to be right. "_Je t'aime, bichette_" he said, ruffling her hair as he went to the front of the class room.

"_Je t'aime aussi, frére_!" she replied, flattening her hair.

Little did they know a certain valley girl understood each word of their conversation. And she wasn't gonna sit back and do nothing!

* * *

**I had a bit more (bout 200 words) but they kinda got deleted and I'm to lazy to rewrite them all. You'll get it in the next chappie anyways. Now, to become a dictionary!**

**Irish:**

**goille (gabh i leith)-/guh/leh/-come here/come on**

**boiligin-/buh/lih/geen/- belly**

**bhiteach-/vi/chech/- bitch**

**fraincis- /fran/quiche/-french**

_**French (i'm not gonna do pronunciation)**_

**Bonjour, bichette- hello, little doe(french term of endearment)**

**Tu m'as manqué- I missed you**

**Avez-vous gagné la coeur de ta chérie- have you won the heart of your cherie (cause i don't think theres an english word but we all know what it means)**

**Malheureusement, non- unfortunately no**

**Mais, tu peut recontrer sa- but you can meet her**

**Quand-when**

**"Elle est assise à côté de toi- she is sitting right next to you**

**Tu adore Rogue- you love rogue**

**Je t'aime, bichette- I love you, little doe**

**Je t'aime aussi, frére- i love you too, brother**

**Now I gotta go. Will update when I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys enjoy! Despite it's faults...**

**Irish _ French __ thoughts _bold is any other language.**

**Ps: My new favourite album ever is The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance  
Pps: I've made an xmen evo amv on youtube. Take out the spaces: www. youtube watch? v=uc _AQvjLNG8**

* * *

"Hey, mah name is Remy LeBeau and I be yo' _nouveau _French teacher" Remy said, cool as you like, at the front of the class. He was wearing his usual brown trench coat and wierd-ass gloves. But it seemed he actually wanted the job since he wore jeans and a black shirt instead of his 'uniform'. Granted, the shirt didn't conceal his muscles at all, but it was a start. Some (most) of the girls were staring. Thankfully, he'd grown out his bowl cut a bit and taken away the cowl.

"I'm nineteen but I finished college a year ago" _Lie "_I have a clean record" _Another lie_ "And I'm gay"_  
_

Water flew out of my mouth "Céard sa fuck!" I yelled "Since when?"

"Shh, níl mé ach a rá ionas nach mbeidh siad ag flirtáil liom!" Remy replied.

I face palmed as the girls in the class heaved a sigh of relief. "Rems, this is an IRISH SCHOOL!" I yelled at him.

"Dat wasn't in da job description, bichette" Remy replied, frowning slightly at my yelling but a glimpse of amusement in his eyes

"Maybe if you knew how to read!" I yelled, suddenly, with no explanation, angry. No, I was not PMSing.

"Hey, _calme vers le bas"_Remy said, going on the defensive. But I stood up, pissed off.

"**Только не говорите мне сохранять спокойствие! Почему вы здесь?**" I yelled.

"**Ничего плохого в хотите задания!**" he replied

"**Ja, wenn ihr einen falschen Dieb!**"

"**Zu weit! Es war nicht ein Problem, wenn sie noch klein waren!"**

**"Und eine naive fünf Jahre alt, saukerl!" **I yelled, kicking him in the shins.

**"**Ow, Em! **Und sie fragen sich, warum ich mir für Sie. **You're so**-"**

**"**An bhfuil fadbh anseo, a mháistir?" the teacher from next door said, opening the door and sticking his head. It wasn't a great thing to look in on, a teacher and a student yelling at each other, arms waving wildly and the teacher clutching his leg. We both stood straight, army style and shook our heads.

"Nobody's dead!" We both said simultaneously. The class snickered. The teacher nodded slowly, suspiciously, before leaving.

Both of us bit our lips until we heard a second door closing, at which point we shook with laughter.

"Take a free class fo' today" Remy said, straightening up "We can start tomorrow"

Everyone knows that if a teacher gives you a free class, they are sound by default.

* * *

**Just can't write right now. So you get a really short chapter! But it's still a chapter! Tranlsations:**

**calme vers le bas- calm down (french)**  
**Только не говорите мне сохранять спокойствие. Почему вы здесь-don't tell me to calm down. Why are you here (russian)**  
**Ничего плохого в хотите задания- is it wrong to want a job (russian)**  
**Ja, wenn ihr einen falschen Dieb- yeah, if your a lying thief (german)**  
**Zu weit. Es war nicht ein Problem, wenn sie noch klein waren- too far. It wasn't a problem when you were little (german)**  
**Und eine naive fünf Jahre alt- and a naive five year old (german)**  
**Und sie fragen sich, warum ich mir für Sie-and you wonder why I look out for you (german)  
****Céard sa- what the (irish)  
****Shh, níl mé ach a rá ionas nach mbeidh siad ag flirtáil liom- shh, I'm only saying it so they won't be flirting with me (irish)  
An bhfuil fadbh anseo, a mháistir?- Is there a problem here, sir? (irish)  
**

**Sorry Remy's a bit oc.**


End file.
